


This Side of Paradise

by SofiaHolmes



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Somehow passive characteristics, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaHolmes/pseuds/SofiaHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>或许我已经死了，被这平静安逸的生活杀死了，被天堂杀死了。Kirk闭着眼睛躺在床上，野心和抱负早就被这里磨光了。我果然更适合呆在地狱。</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Side of Paradise

平静和安逸正在慢慢的杀死我，James.T.Kirk想到。

他算是，把自己流放到了一个星球上。啊，对，这个星球，这是他们当年在制定星图时发现的。很类似于地球，只是没有人，没有竞争，没有屠杀，只有山清水秀，宁静安逸，以及那没有一点用处却令人窒息的美。这星球美好的就像是来自于另一个宇宙。当然，在他们做完勘查工作并没有发现一点有用的资源后，企业号就离开了这个无用的地方，不过在临走之前他留下了一点东西，以备不时之需。

James Kirk从来不想死，所以他选择这里作为他的避难所，然而他没想到他会这么快需要这个地方。

作为一个凡人Kirk自然也会幻想，会去梦想。不过他不敢相信自己竟然会蠢到相信在这样一个世界里，还会有另一个人站在他身边，帮他抵御整个世界的血雨腥风。

他用星球上的材料建造了一个家——居所，这么说更合适——然后打开了他留在这个地方的几样东西之一——另一个坦塔罗斯装置，之后他就看着，看着一个帝国的毁灭。

 

_“……那是他们的规则，Spock！”Kirk恼火的瞪着面前的瓦肯人，“活在这个宇宙里的几十年难道还没教会过你什么叫做弱肉强食吗！”他在心中苦笑着，真是难以想象一个人有时可以变得多么天真。_

_瓦肯人站在他面前，纹丝未动。房间里昏暗的光线给他的脸打上一片阴影。Kirk决定赌一把。 “我要去舰桥了。”他起身走向门口。那时一切仿佛都变慢了，他突然敏锐的感官捕捉到了许多细节——他的脚在微颤，他的手心出汗，他靴子的跟在地上发出的钝响，半瓦肯人那令他捉摸不透的眼神，他经过他身旁时气流是怎样发生微小的变化，房门打开时尖锐的响声，以及到走廊里后他终于颤抖的吐出屏住的气。_

_他赌赢了。_

_而当他几个小时后回到房间里，发现他藏在桌子下的相位枪被短路后，他闭上了眼——因为绝望，痛苦还是失望？他不太清楚，但他知道，如果再不走，就真来不及了。_

_十几分钟后，一艘穿梭机离开了帝国企业号，同时舰长卧室发生了严重的爆炸，大部分设施损毁严重无法修复，而帝国企业号竟然不合逻辑的没有追赶上这个小小的穿梭机。Kirk舰长被官方记录为失踪，几年后被改成了死亡。那时，一个新的政权刚刚建立。_

 

Kirk当然想过离开，毕竟，他可曾是堂堂帝国企业号的舰长，野心和征服是刻在他骨子里的。他用计谋截下过私人飞船，杀光上面的人后也曾去继续探索宇宙中未知的部分。可到头来，他还是会回来，回到这个平静安逸又无聊的星球上，打开坦塔罗斯装置，看着那个半瓦肯是怎么一步步走到权力的顶峰，看着帝国是怎样变弱，克林贡人开始入侵，Spock怎样走到了失败。他总想着都到这一步了，Spock，你总该知道平行宇宙那个软心肠的Kirk的那一套行不通吧，可是那瓦肯人却依旧我行我素。

他内心极微小的一块叫喊着：Spock，我知道你能找到我，你在放我走的时候从我的穿梭机飞行的轨迹上能推断出我在哪里，当山穷水尽之时你可以来找我。不过几年过去了，这一小块内心终于不再叫了。因为Kirk突然意识到，Spock是真的把他当作死人看待了。而他意识到这一点时，是瓦肯人静静的坐在牢房里，等待死刑的时候。

他甚至没有试图去反抗。Kirk通过坦塔罗斯装置看着瓦肯人不动的身形暗暗想着。他端详着那瓦肯人的面容。时间对他也并不仁慈，鬓角已经发白，皱纹狠狠的刻在他缺少表情的脸上。之后，瓦肯人抬起头，毫无生气的目光正正对上了Kirk的双眼，仿佛他们之间只是隔了几英尺而不是天知道多少光年。

就是在那一刻，Kirk无法继续犹豫了。他调整坦塔罗斯装置，对准了瓦肯人，然后按下了按钮。几秒钟后，他看向身旁刚刚显现出来的身影。

“James……”瓦肯人双眼因震惊而睁大，半响，他才最终下了狠心般的说道，“你已经死了。”

“否认事实难道不是不合逻辑的吗，Spock先生？”Kirk的声音比他自己想象的更加沙哑。

他们都小心的维持着对话间的寂静。Spock的眼神从Kirk的脸上移到了他身旁的装置上，他好奇的打量了一会儿，最后还是问道，“你是怎样将我带到这里的？”

“坦塔罗斯装置的基本原理就是远距离传送指定目标，”Kirk揣摩着Spock的表情，“企业号上那个坦塔罗斯装置设定的目的地是外太空，而这台……是这里。”

Spock挑起一根眉毛，Kirk把它当作一个好的开始。

 

Spock大部分时间都是在这个星球上游荡，而Kirk一直在修理那个好久没用的穿梭机。他们都在躲避着对方，仿佛这么多年过去后，他们已经忘了该如何相处；他们宁愿维持着距离，好像已经习惯于认为对方已经死了，他们都还是如同以前那样独身一人。他们就像两只受伤又衰老的野兽，互相绕着圈，嗅着对方的气味，却谁都不敢先跨出那一步。

Kirk的小屋只有一个卧室，既然Kirk占了床，Spock就选择去外面睡。Kirk不同意。“你难道不害怕我会杀了你？”旧日的阴影在Spock这么问的时候浮现出来。“我不知道。”Kirk撒谎到。

或许我已经死了，被这平静安逸的生活杀死了，被天堂杀死了。Kirk闭着眼睛躺在床上，野心和抱负早就被这里磨光了。我果然更适合呆在地狱。

很显然这种无趣的宁静也影响了Spock。Kirk看得出来这种被动的平和让Spock对于他践行另一个Kirk建议的失败感到更加沮丧了。虽然Spock一直没有谈论这件事，但Kirk能感受到他的失望与痛心与日俱增，最后在沉默中达到了绝望。

一天Kirk发现Spock正跪在地上，修理着那艘穿梭机。Kirk顿了顿，然后找出另一套工具帮Spock一起修理。他们就那么无言的修了好久，Kirk的腿有点麻但是他不在乎，因为他发现他找回了曾经跟Spock在一起的默契，他希望Spock也这么想。就在这失神片刻，Kirk的手不小心碰到了Spock的手指，Kirk的呼吸一滞。Spock也停下了手中的动作，低头看着他们相碰的那一小寸皮肤。许久，Spock低声说，“我很困惑，”他把手收了回去，但Kirk猛地抓住了他的手腕，Kirk的心跳加速，他希望他没有走出错误的一步——如果……如果他还了解他的Spock。所幸，Spock没有抽出手。“我们现在被困在这样偏远的星球上，没有任何有意义的事情需要做……”Spock抬头对上Kirk的双眼，“我看不出这样的生活有何意义。”

“这就是你的帝国的未来，”Kirk小心的斟酌着他的话语，害怕他接下来要说的会把Spock推的离他更远，“和平，宁静，安详……美好。这就是那个Kirk允诺给你的未来。你我都清楚，像我们这样的人，又怎能在天堂里生存。”Kirk此刻用双手紧握着Spock的手，“那是他们的规则，Spock，不是我们的。不要再继续否认你是谁了，你生活在这个世界里，你就必须遵循着这个世界的规则。”

Spock的眼中闪过一丝愤怒。“但是对于之前帝国不合逻辑的存在，能看到前景的人可以做出改变。”

“但为了什么？曾经的帝国很强盛，能够抵御克林贡人和罗穆兰人的进攻，”Kirk看见Spock畏缩了一下，但他必须继续说下去，“而你按照那个Kirk的话，推翻帝国建立联邦，结果呢？你改变了可克林贡人罗穆兰人没有变，除非你变得比他们更加强大，但是这是你一个人能做到的吗？一个联邦，在我们这里是没有立足之地的。”Kirk的心抽痛着。那个Kirk就用了几句话说服了他的Spock去以单薄之力反抗整个宇宙，去自寻死路，而他自己却……或许是因为Spock总是看起来那么忠诚，以至于Kirk对藏在那瓦肯人心底的一小点反叛视而不见。他真是瞎了。

瓦肯人不做声。Kirk知道他需要给Spock一些时间，毕竟，Spock十几年的信仰已经破碎，而这不容易，对他们二人都是。Kirk等了一会儿，之后站起身来走回他的住处。没走几步，他停了下来，回头对Spock说，“修不好那个穿梭机也无所谓，反正我们也可以骗某个私人飞船降落，我之前干过很多次。”顿了顿，他又不太把握的加了一句，“我们总有办法离开这个地方的。”

Spock直到晚上才回来。Kirk在卧室里等了一会儿，之后叹口气，走了出去，跟那个一根筋的瓦肯人说到这个时候晚上会挺冷的。

而在这样寒冷的夜晚一个人总会感到孤独。

Kirk躺在床的内侧，在他快睡着的时候他感到床垫陷了下去，之后一个温暖的身躯覆上他裸露的后背。Kirk的嘴角勾起，他翻个身，抱住了Spock，之后感到他身上的手臂收紧了。

没关系，伤口总会愈合的，而且现在也不会再有什么软心肠的混蛋Kirk来让他们分开这么多年，死了这么多年。

一切都会好起来的。

之后Kirk许久以来头一次在温暖中入睡。

 

THE END


End file.
